The Misunderstandings of a Pencil Case
by takaondo
Summary: Really now... she gets angry at the smallest things... and his classmates makes the smallest things something to get angry at... [IchiRuki] Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

This is my first attempt at a one shot, so I hope you enjoy it.

-

-

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia lay on the bed in Ichigo's room, doodling on her art pad as she waited for the orange haired boy to return. Her pencils laid spread out on the desk, next to a picture of them. School was going to start in about an hour, but they weren't in any rush. Last night was the first night that they have had in weeks which didn't include hunting down a hollow. Frankly, Rukia thought it was a nice break to have actually slept for once. 

"Oi Rukia." Ichigo said, coming back into the room. His wet hair was covered by a towel. "Yuzu made breakfast, so you should head down and grab a bite to eat before we head out."

"Hn." Rukia replied, not looking up from her doodling. "I'll eat in a bit."

Ichigo stared at her, an eyebrow raised. Curious at what she was drawing, he sat down on bed staring over her shoulder. His look changed instantly.

"What the hell is that?" He asked pointing at the art pad.

"It's a picture of your family!" Rukia said happily, holding it up for him to see. Ichigo pulled it down, looking away quickly before he could no longer hold his comment. Kon jumped on his head, looking at Rukia's drawing.

"It looks just like you, Ichigo! HEY! LET GO- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Rukia glanced out the window, seemingly not caring that Ichigo had just thrown Kon halfway across town. Going back to her drawing, she picked up a pencil from the table, only to accidentally knock the other pencils off. Frowning lightly, she jumped off the bed to pick them up as they rolled off.

"Ah, that reminds me." Ichigo said, getting up to his desk. "I brought you this, since you always make mess after you draw."

Rukia's face held a look of surprise as Ichigo handed her a small pencil case. Rukia looked up at him, causing him to look away with a scowl.

"I know you like that stupid Chappy…" He said, still looking away. Rukia took it from him, staring at it. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Ichigo… I'm happy you brought it…" She said brightly before walking out of the room. Ichigo's face softened slightly, before he followed her down stairs.

"GOOOD MORNING! IICHIIGOOOOO!!!"

**_SMASH!_**

"OI! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Ichigo said, getting up after flying into a wall. Rukia watched in amusement as the two Kurosaki men spared with one another hysterically. She sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast, still contently watching the two.

Isshin pulled Ichigo into a headlock, smiling at Rukia brightly.

"Good morning Rukia-chan!" He said brightly, before Ichigo pulled him into one. Isshin seemed to struggle to breathe for a short time, before he elbowed Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo kicked him several times in retaliation.

"Good morning, Ojisama." Rukia replied, as she took a bite of her eggs. "This is really good Yuzu!" She added, getting a smile from Yuzu. Yuzu looked over at the two continuing fighters, shaking her head.

"Let them bond." Karin said, coming out from her room. She sat down at the table, saying their good mornings to one another.

"So… when do you and Rukia-chan plan on some _pro cre a tion_!?" Isshin said brightly as they circled one another. Both Ichigo and Rukia flushed at his comment. Shaking it off, Ichigo charged angrily at him.

"Do you ever shut up!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't reject love!" Isshin said, doing the same.

The crashed in the middle of the living room, creating a slight dust cloud with their fighting. Isshin was soon kicked hard in the back, flying into the kitchen, sliding on the floor. Ichigo came back, a scowl on his face.

"I don't love Rukia alright?!" Ichigo said angrily. Rukia's stared at him, a slight frown on her face. "It would be a cold day in hell before I'd think of liking her- OW!"

"Che." Rukia brushed past him roughly. Ichigo looked in surprise as she walked out the door, bag slung over her shoulder. He felt his neck, wincing in pain as he looked down at the pencil box he had just given her, or rather, the one she had just returned.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" Isshin yelled, running after her.

"Rukia-neechan!" Yuzu yelled as she got up to follow. Karin shook her head.

"You sure did it this time, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo continued to rub the spot where it hit him.

"She has one hell of a throwing arm, that's for sure…"

Rukia was pissed, but she didn't know why. Ichigo just got under her skin with his comments. Even as he ran up to her, she ignored him, causing him to scowl. It continued like that, and she felt rather irritated. Before they knew it though, they were already at the gate of the school.

"Rukia, why are you so angry?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence. Rukia turned to him, an exhausted look on her face as she closed her eyes. Ichigo stared at her with slight concern.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." She said, opening her eyes again. She stared at the bruise on his neck, a slight smirk on her face. Ichigo rubbed it with his hand, a scowl on his face.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Ichigo said with a sigh. Rukia folded her arms across her chest.

"I know, and you deserved it." Rukia said, earning an angry look from Ichigo. He still had no clue why she was angry in the first place.

"Deserved what?" Mizuiro said, walking up to them. "Good morning Kuchiki-san, Ichigo." Both Ichigo and Rukia replied with their own greetings. Mizuiro stared at the mark on Ichigo's neck. His eyes widened.

"Kuchiki-san… did you do that?" He asked with surprise.

"Uh… yes?" Rukia responded, her eye's brightening curiously. Mizuiro nodded, before smiling at the both of them. Ichigo looked at Mizuiro with slight scowl, before seeing him head off.

"I'll see you two in class then!" He said running off towards the school. _Boy, Keigo was going to flip out when he hears about this._

Ichigo and Rukia walked inside the classroom later on, surprise to see their classmates stare at them silently as they walked in. Keigo appeared in front of Ichigo, tears streaming down his face. Ichigo stared at him in horror.

"IS IT TRUE!?" Keigo yelled. He pointed to his bruise. "DID KUCHIKI-SAN GIVE YOU THAT!?" He added hysterically. Rukia smiled lightly as Keigo stared at her, looking for an answer. Ichigo scratched his head.

"Ah… yeah-"

"NOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!!" Keigo fell over, clutching his knees to his chest. Everyone sweat dropped. Ishida walked up to Ichigo, pushing up his forever slipping glasses back onto his nose. He held out his hand.

"Congratulations Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at his hand with minor confusion. He turned around to see Rukia get dragged off by some girls. Rukia looked at Ichigo with confusion as she was pulled away. _What's going on… it's just a bruise… oh shit… _His eyes widened in realization as he figured out what was going on.

"Ah, Ichigo got his first hicky!" Mizuiro said with a smile. Ichigo stared at them in horror. This was a big misunderstanding. A really _BIG_ misunderstanding.

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the railing of the roof of the school, one extremely embarrassed and angry, one just really confused. Rukia turned to Ichigo, who was muttering curses under his breath. She looked up in thought.

"Ichigo, what's a hicky?" She asked, rather innocently. Ichigo nearly fell off the railing. His face was bright red as he turned to her.

"WHAT!?"

"What's a hicky? The girls kept saying I gave you one." Rukia asked thoughtfully. Ichigo smacked his forehead as he sighed. His high school reputation… his image… **RUINED!**

"It's hard to explain…" Ichigo muttered. He looked up in thought. "It's basically a bruise under the skin."

"So I gave you one then!" Rukia concluded. Ichigo grabbed his head and screamed angrily. Rukia stared up at his red face. "What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo looked like he was pouting. Rukia couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"A hicky… it's a love bite…" Ichigo whispered, his face still red as he turned away. Rukia tilted her head, staring at him. _Really… was she really that clueless!?_

"Show me." Rukia said. Ichigo nearly slipped off the railing again. He turned to face her.

"WHAT!?"

"Show me." Rukia repeated. Ichigo pulled his orange hair back, his face sweating slightly as he turned towards her with a scowl. _Did she really want me to do it?_ Rukia stared at him expectantly._Shit…shit…shit…shit…_

_Alright… she asked for it…_

"Close your eyes then." Ichigo said. Rukia did as she was told. Ichigo leaned down, nipping her neck as she squealed at the sudden contact. Breaking away, both of them blushed as they looked at one another.

"That's a hicky." Ichigo said, turning away. Oh boy… he was not going to forget this for a while. She was probably going to kill him. Any second now, she was going to stab him through the heart, but this time he won't be transforming into a shinigami. He was so sure of it.

"Ah- RUKIA!?"

Rukia had bent over, nipping the other side of his neck. Reacting rather violently, Ichigo had finally fallen over, landing with a thud onto his back. She smiled at him sheepishly, her face red.

"Now, we're even." She said softly before turning to leave. Ichigo got up and held onto her wrist, before she could leave. He slipped the pencil box back into her hands.

"Wait... Don't forget this, Rukia..." He said softly, blushing as he looked away. Rukia smiled back as she gripped his hand.

"Thanks… Ichigo…"

They both headed back to class, only to get more stares from their classmates. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another, staring at the newly formed_ 'bruises'_. Their eyes widened as they both thought the same thing.

_Oh shit… _

* * *

So, what did everyone think? Should I try writing more? R+R! 


End file.
